Xialon Showdown New Start
by Yugioash
Summary: 15 years after the last battle against evil, the Xaiolin Dragons manage to enjoy themselves with their own life,until the time came where their mission left by their master comes and they must train students with the same powers, as old enemies returns.
1. The time has come

Xiaolin Showdown

**Xiaolin Showdown**

**New start**

**Chapter 1**

**The time has come**

15 years after the battle against evil, everything seems to come down. The 4 Xiaolin Dragons have a normal life. Raimundo and Kimiko were married and had 1 kid, living in a house near by the temple incase they're needed. Omi is a master level monk, keeping the shen-gong-wu safe. Clay uses the Golden Tiger Claws to leave and return from Texas to the temple everytime he gets. Now it's time for new students to come and take their place as Xiaolin Dragons once again.

"Mommy Daddy, where you going?" asked Raimundo and Kimiko's 10 year old son Tai. He had hair similar to his fathers but black like his mothers. He had a mixture of Brazilian and Japanese look. Raimundo step to his son's eye level and said "We're just going up to the temple to see our friend Omi. You remember him, don't you Tai?""Of course he came to my 10th birthday and gave those robes," Tai answered. "Well, he called your father and me to discuss something important," Kimiko told their son. "We want you to stay here and be good and no showing off your skills while we're gone," Rai said rubbing his son's head, "Ok daddy" he said pushing his fathers hand off.

They headed up to the temple where Omi was waiting with their fateful dragon Dojo. "Nice to see you, my friends" Omi greeted them as they come. "You only just saw us last night, Crone Dome" Rai said, "Where's our favorite Cowboy, and this is a Xiaolin Dragon business after all," "He'll be here. He's just on another Texas trip," Omi answered, then asked "How's Tai?" "Determine and stubborn, he's becoming more like his father everyday," Kimiko answered. "Hey, he's much like you as he's like me," Rai reacted. "Not much to expect from a child of a Xiaolin Dragons of Wind and Fire," Dojo said.

Just then a swipe appeared and Clay returned to the temple. "Howdy partners, sorry I'm late," Clay said as he gave the golden tiger claws to Dojo. After a while they walked to the meditation room, where the vault that hold the shen-gong-wu was held.

"As you know, it's almost time to pick the new Xiaolin Dragons," Omi said as the others nodded as he continued, "Master Fung said that we need to pick one with exceptional skills of the elements as we are." Rai responded "how do we know this is the time to pick them? The only thing he said was to wait untill the time comes," "I know it's time because of this" Omi said pulling out the Sand of Time which was glowing. They looked at it surprise. Master Fung had the Sand of Time deactivated untill the time has come to choose new dragons.

"So the question now is, who will they be?" Clay asked. "Well Kimiko Omi and I were talking about it last night when Tai was asleep. We agree that matter how much we hate it, Tai is going to face his destiny eventually, and now is the time," Raimundo said holding his wife's hand. "That leaves 3 more," Dojo said honestly. "Master Fung didn't leave instructions on who we should pick," Kimiko recalled. "I think I know how to find out, but we'll have to get into the old vault," Dojo explained. "What's in the vault that can help us out?" Raimundo asked, then he hit himself in the head as he realize what. "the Fountain of Wee and The Eagle Scope, of course" they said at once as all of them realize that.

Omi hit the chimes and the vault opened. They headed down and his one of the draws holding the Fountain of Wee, then open another holding the Eagle Scope. They mostly have dust on them. The only shen-gong-wu ever used out of all of them was the Golden Tiger claws for the past 15 years. Even the Xiaolin Dragons were rusty on some of their moves, since they haven't been fighting evil for that long. Outside they gathered.

"Omi your call," Raimundo called out on Omi who was remembering the good old days. "Sorry, I was just remembering what we had to get through to have these today," Omi responded. They reach their hands out "Fountain of Wee" they shouted as it grew and surrounded them as they each had hold of the Eagle Scope, "Eagle Scope" the selected information appeared instead of being random. "Now, we need to concentrate on each student who shares the same element as us," Omi shouted as they concentrate. Rai see Tai at home waiting for his parents. "Not so surprising," Rai reacted as he and Kimiko had seen Tai control wind already. Kimiko sees a girl in Hawaii living in a lab by a volcano. Clay sees a boy in the Alps helping his parents out with chores. Omi sees a surfer somewhere in Mexico, surfing the waves. After awhile they manage to stop.

"Tai in my vision, as we already know that means he holds the element of wind," Raimundo said. "I had a vision of a girl living near a volcano in some lab," Kimiko said. "Mine was in the Alps with someone helping his parents out," Clay described. "I don't know if the one in my vision is a boy or girl, but who ever he/she is, he/she's a surfer in Mexico," Omi wandered. "Well know that you know who shares your element and know where they live, all is left is you picking them up," Dojo explained "Clay since you already been using the Golden Tiger Claws, you can get your student with them. Rai you don't have to go any where since your son inherits your element. Kimiko yours is in Hawaii so you have to use you can use the Flying Mantis, which just leaves Omi who I can take to his student."

"Whoa, students what do you mean?" asked Omi. "Yes, you didn't think Master Fung would have asked you to do this just so they won't be able to control their elements. All four of you will teach them what they need to know," Dojo mentioned, as they groaned. "It won't be tonight, we'll pick them up tomorrow." That night, Rai and Kimiko walked home quietly. "Man, Dojo sure know how to make it hard on us," Raimundo complained. "He's just fallowing what Master Fung instructed him to do," Kimiko try to explain to her husband.

They walked in their door to see Tai asleep on the couch. "He must be exhausted," Kimiko said, as her husband picked their son up and they took him to his room. "We'll have to tell him in the mourning," Rai said as they headed off. After putting Tai in his bed, they headed to their bedroom. They laid on the bed next to each other knowing that tomorrow they will be separated.


	2. The Students

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The Students**

The next day Kimiko was preparing for her trip, Tai watch his mother pack, still don't know what's going on. "Daddy, why is it Mommy is packing?" Tai ask as Raimundo came in. "Tai, your mother has a special mission left by our master and it requires her to travel to a different country," Rai tries to explain, "Also you are asked to come to the temple as well, Tai," Rai explained. Tai haven't been at the temple since he was 2, Kimiko and Raimundo always had him stay home with one of them taking care of him, so the news of him going to the temple was exciting for him. After they packed they walked up to the temple ready.

"Mourning partners, and little partner," Clay greeted as they came inside Rai was helping with Kimiko's bags. "So this is what the inside of the temple is like, cool," Tai walked around studying the ground. "He must be really excited to be in here, he hasn't been here for so long," Clay said. "Tell me about it, after Raimundo told him, he ran around the house excitedly," Kimiko replied. After a while they headed for the vault. "Tai no, not this time," Rai tried to stop his son from entering, "you'll be able to enter after your mother Omi and Clay pick up your fellow teammates." "But I want to see it now Daddy. I've finally come in the temple and I can't see this vault," Tai complained. "Sorry Tai, but its only fair, but you will be the first to see the Shen-Gong-Wu," Rai tries to explain. They headed in and open the vault. Inside they picked up their Shen-Gong-Wu and headed out.

"Rai, you don't mind staying here do you?" Kimiko ask after activating her Shen-Gong-Wu. "Don't worry, besides someone has to make sure Tai doesn't go into the vault," Rai said with a smile. Kimiko and Raimundo hugged each other for a long time before the broke free and they went their ways.

**In Mexico…**

A 12 year old girl just surf on a huge wave and was returning to the land where her best friend was waiting. "Man Sam, you handle those waves as if you are the water," he said in a annoying way. "Paul you know that it been that way for me since I was 3," Sam requested. Paul and Sam isn't Mexican, as they both moved to Mexico. Sam was red head tall girls who've been surfing since she learns how.

Omi waited at her house explaining the situation to her parents. "Hey mom, hi dad" she walked in with her surfboard and saw their guest. "You must be Samantha," Omi said with a smile. "Yeah what about it," Sam said putting her surfboard up. "Sam, this guy came here to offer you a position at a temple in China," her mother explain to her. "Why should I go to China? Especially after I just adjusted here," Sam asked. "Well your friends are allow to come and visit you if they wanted. Plus 3 more will join you," Omi kindly said. "I don't know I'll think about it" Sam said. It wasn't till later Sam agreed.

**In the Alps…**

"Jeff doesn't forget to take care of the animals," the mother calls out as her son. "Don't worry I'll won't," Jeff said as he walks out. He was a 11 year old stubborn teenager, tall for his age with dark hair. He hardly travels as he helps out around the house, doing his chores. His family owns a small farm and he works to take care of the animals. When he finished with all his chores, he came in the house to see Clay in there.

"Hello?" Jeff said to the Cowboy. "Howdy, partner" Clay said back, "my name is Clay Bailey, and I'm here to offer you to become a monk for a temple at China." "thanks but no thanks, I have to stay here and take care of the family farm," Jeff said. "It's ok Jeff we can handle that, this might be a great experience for you son," his father said. "But I…Uh, ok. You win." Jeff reacted seeing there's no point in arguing with his father.

**Hawaii…**

Kimiko was looking around the volcano looking for the research lab. "How hard is it to find a single research lab?" She walked past a tree and saw a small house. "I'll be back father, I'm just going to collect some samples of rocks for our research," said a girl walking out of the house.

She was the same age as Tai; tanned skin with dark brown hair, dressed for extreme heat, her name was Lilly. She walked up the volcano up close to the lava as she collected rock samples. "Hopefully we can use these to figuer out the change in the heat of the volcano before it erupts," the girl said collecting the rocks. She took the rock samples back to her dad's lab which is also her house. Inside she place the rocks on the table and walked over to the living room to see Kimiko waiting for her at the couch.

"Nice to finally meet you Lilly. My name is Kimiko Pedrosa," Kimiko introduced herself. "Lilly Mrs. Pedrosa is here to offer you a position in a temple in China," Lilly's father exclaim to her. "I think it's perfect for you, but it's your decision." Lilly thought of the moment, "What about your research father, I don't want to leave you in the middle of the research," Lilly said. Kimiko smiled as Lilly sort of remind her of herself at that age. "I'm trying to figuer out volcano eruptions through the change of the heat from the rocks around the volcano," Lilly's father explained, "and Lilly has been like my assistant with the case. Instead of surfing skating etch like every other kid she collects rocks." "I understand," Kimiko said comely. "Lilly, I can handle it my self here, and I bet you'll be able to find volcanic rocks for the research," Lilly's father explained.

After a while the decision was made and Lilly was going. Which made all 4 dragons available?

**Xiaolin Temple…**

Raimundo was trying to keep his son preoccupied, so that Tai won't try to get into the vault, when Dojo came in. "Hey Rai, Tai I just got news from the others. They manage to get the student's to join," Dojo explained. "Yay, more friends," Tai shouted across the room, as Raimundo try to ask, "How do you know?" "Omi just called from Mexico. Claw send word using the Tiger Claws. Kimiko send an email, and all of them said the parents are ok, and they'll be here tomorrow, which will give them time to pack up," Dojo explained as Tai broke free from his father's grip. "Yay mommy is coming home, and I'm going to have new friends," Tai screamed as loud running around the temple.


	3. New and Old Xiaolin Dragon

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**New/Old Xiaolin Dragons**

The next day the students have come with the ones who pick them up. Kimiko took the longest because she had to fly Lilly there and Lilly was afraid of flying. They were in the temple and the 4 original dragons stand before the new ones. "Ok, before we get into anything I think its proper to introduce you to each other," Omi explained to them, "Sam we'll start with you." Sam walked up. "My name is Samantha Waver. Everyone calls me Sam, mostly because I don't like being called Samantha, from Mexico" Sam introduce herself. "Jeff, your turn," Clay called out. "My name is Jeff Stoner, my family owns a small farm in the Alps," Jeff introduce himself shyly. "Lilly your turn," Kimiko called. "My name is Lilly Magster, from Hawaii," Lilly introduced herself. "Tai, your turn." Rai said as Tai step up. "My name is Tai Pedrosa," Tai introduce himself proudly.

After the introductions, they were ready for an explanation, except Tai who was more interested in what's going on. They sat down in a circle in the meditation hall. "Ok, once every few generations selected few from around the world are given gifts of the 4 elements: Fire, Water, Earth, and Wind. Kimiko, Clay, Raimundo, and I were the selected dragons when we were your age, and now it's your turn to do so," Omi explained.

"Lilly, you're stubborn and hate admitting defeat, as you shown me when we met, showing signs of you being the Xiaolin Dragon of Fire," Kimiko explain to Lilly.

"Sam, your swift, and act one with the water when you surf, which leads me to believe you're the Xiaolin Dragon of Water," Omi told Sam.

"Jeff you're stern and steady, you stick to what you believe and what you are told, showing sign of a Xiaolin Dragon of Earth," Clay told Jeff.

"Tai, you're a stubborn and swift at movement, you open minded and always aware of your surrounding, showing sign of a Xiaolin Dragon of Wind," Rai told Tai who heard it, but wasn't paying attention. "Like father like son," Kimiko said.

Unlike Tai, Sam Jeff and Lilly had a hard time believing that they have special powers no one else has. "Paul always said I surf as if I'm one with the water, but I thought he was sarcastic," said Sam as she was putting her backpack down. "Give us time to teach you the basics of your elements, and after that if it doesn't work you can go home." Raimundo told them as they agreed to that plan, "Now each of us will be teaching one of you individually and we will work together and teach you on teamwork. Untill then Raimundo and Kimiko agree to let you stay in their house." "Ok with us everyone," Rai showed them there house.

They made it to their house. Raimundo gave them their training robe like uniform to change into. "Jeff, you'll be sleeping in Tai's room, with Tai." Rai told the boys. "You live here Tai?" Jeff asked, "of course they're my parents," Tai explained, "that will explain why your hairstyle is like your father," Jeff mentions. Tai showed Jeff to his room a second bed was set up for Jeff. Tai's stuff was moved to his side of the room where his bed was already at. "You must be lucky, if your parents are the last set of Xiaolin Dragons. I'm surprise you didn't inherit both the element of Fire and Wind powers," Jeff said as he posted some of his stuff. He placed a picture of him and his parents at the Alps at the dresser near him. "Is that your parents?" Tai asked looking at it. "Yeah, that was taken when on my 11th birthday," Jeff said. They spend the hour getting to know each other.

Meanwhile, Sam and Lilly was token to the guest bedroom which was turned into their bedroom. "Normally we use this room when a friend/family comes to visit, but since you're here it's your room," Kimiko explained, "If there is anything you need, Raimundo and my room is down the hall but I suggest you knock." Kimiko left the room as the girls set there stuff up. Both Lilly and Sam had a laptop and place it on their dresser. Sam put her surfboard on the wall; Lilly put a rock next to her laptop. "What's up with the rock?" Sam asked as she put her cloths up. "It's a special rock," said Lilly. "What's so special about it?" asked Sam.

"15 years ago there was a volcano eruption at a town call Rio in Brazil, my dad who was a kid then, was there with my grandparents for a vacation. It took them by surprise. Then a boy came and used some sword to stop the lava from destroying the town. This rock my dad picked up from the volcano, surprise with how it show sign of something hit the volcano causing it to erupt, and since then my dad been trying to figuer out how to use the rocks to determine volcanic activities even when the seismic graph couldn't, which is why I live in Hawaii, and since I been interested in volcanic activity, my dad gave me this, as well as told me the story, and since then I been like my dad's assistant." Lilly explained holding the rock.

"Great, if you didn't have characteristics of dragon of fire as they put it, you probably take that Jeff's position as dragon of earth," Sam said sarcastically. "Maybe, after all volcanoes been my life, and it's like a combination of Fire and Earth," Lilly responded. They got along very well. Outside Kimiko over heard the story and recognize from what her husband did when they were kids. She walked up to Rai who was in his room resting up.

"I'm surprise your tired you didn't travel to other places," Kimiko said as she sat at her side of the bed. "Yeah, but trying to keep Tai from the vault is like trying to keep a wild monkey in a cage," Raimundo responded. "Reminded me of a boy who use to sneak into the vault to try out any of the latest Wu, against Master Fung's order" Kimiko reminded Rai. "I hate it when you do that," Rai turn around and look up to his wife and smile. "Oh I heard an interesting story from Lilly. About why her father studies volcanic activity through the rocks around the volcano," Kimiko said that caught Raimundo's attention. "As it turns out that day during the Heilins Comet when you save your hometown, Lilly's father was there on vacation. He found a rock and notice it wasn't heated up or anything from an average eruption," Kimiko finished.

"Huh, not only my recklessness did save my village but it also help bring someone to their career," Raimundo added. "Don't get to big about it, any way that same rock Lilly's father picked up, she has right now," Kimiko told him. "Well eventually she'll figuer out the truth now she's here, but at least it's still an interesting subject to study on volcanoes," he added. They sat up, smiling at each other about to kiss when there was a knock on the door. "Should of saw that coming," Rai said as he sit back, "come in" Kimiko called. Lilly, Jeff, Sam, and Tai came in wearing the red robes. "Mommy, Daddy, when are we suppose to return to the temple," ask Tai. "Has Sam Jeff and Lilly unpacked their stuff?" Rai asked. "Yes sir" Jeff answer this time. "Then we'll go up there soon," Kimiko finished. The kids left as Raimundo and Kimiko got up, changed into their robes, and headed out of the room.

**The next chapter shows what happen to Jack Spicer after failing to concord the World**


	4. What happen to Jack Spicer?

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**What happen to the Jack Spicer?**

The 4 new Xiaolin Dragons stand a few feet away from each other for the others safety. Each section had a dummy Omi had dressed up as 4 of their old enemies, to help bring their potential. Sam's dummy was dressed up as Jack Spicer. "Did you really had a girly like boy for an enemy?" Sam asked looking at the thing. "Believe it or not yes, wasn't much of a competition? Now water may seem difficult to master at first but its actually easy," Omi instructed, "once you're able to master water, you will be able to turn it into ice at will but that's apprentice level stuff." "That's ok, I'm more use to water than ice any way," Sam told Omi, but she was still confident about this training.

"Ok, to control water you must be able to move freely and let the water move with you." Omi instructed. "Like how you surf on a wave," Sam said. "Well that's something Rai understands not me. But let me show you," Sam step back as Omi move his hands as Water fallowed his movement then he pull his hand out and water strike the dummy hard. "Now, one more tip, you need balance your movement with the movement of the water before firing…" Sam used the same technique as Omi, and had the same impact. "I guess Paul was right, I am one with the water," Sam said as Omi look at her with his mouth open.

Clay was having a fun time teaching Jeff, as their dummy was in a form of a Cyclops. Jeff already tried once, and nothing. "All you need is to focus the energy to your fist as you hit the earth," Clay tried to explain to him. Jeff use the advice and tried again as he jump and hit the ground creating a crack in the earth, and the dummy fell into the crack.

Tai on other hands had no problem summoning his element; it's controlling it that's the problem. "Tai its not enough to summon wind, you need to control it. To control air at will, you must control your stress level." Raimundo said as Tai was waiting to blast his dummy that looked like Wuya out of the temple. "Tai!" Tai focused back to his father. Kimiko and Lilly laugh at their troubles. "Ok, now I want to calm your mind. Empty any negative feelings," Rai instructed his son. Tai did so and he felt the wind flow with him. He moved his hands at the dummy and a gust of wind blew the dummy to the wall. "Ya, ya, I did it, I did it." Tai shouted as the gust of wind wined up knocking Raimundo down as well. "Next time, stop your attack before you celebrate, Tai," Rai said as he stood up after that. "Sorry Daddy," Tai said as he run toward his father.

Lilly saw the whole thing. "You think he'll be ok?" she asks Kimiko. "Don't worry its not the first time Tai did that with out realizing what he was doing. At least it was a gust this time," Kimiko answered. "Now fire is one of the most difficult elements to master. It require focus, it can be summon through anger but it also need to be controlled." "Is that why that dummy look like a girl dressed as a cat?" Lilly asked, looking at the dummy that look like Cat-Nappy. "Long story, very long story," Kimiko explained. Still remembering the first time they met, when cat-nappy took the Golden Tiger Claws and used it for her personal game. Lilly tried meditation, picturing lava flowing as fire appear on everything it touch. Then a flame appeared in Lilly's hand. "Good, very good now blow it at the dummy using your anger." Kimiko instructed Lilly. "Right," said Lilly as she focus her anger into the flame and shot fireballs at it. Destroying it.

"Fire one of the few elements you don't want to mess with," Rai said as they walked over. "I think that will do for now," said Omi as he was soaked from Sam blasting him with the water. They walked into the kitchen and had lunch. "What ever happen to those villains you faced?" Lilly couldn't help asking. "That's right you never told me what happen to them," Tai recalled. "Well we're not sure ourselves. Most of them went into hiding," Kimiko answered. "Well Wuya is sealed back into the puzzle box. And even if she was set free from it, she'll just be in her disgusting ghost form, and won't become solid and powerful unless she has the Surfeit Tail and the Reversing Mirror, which we have in the vault." Raimundo told them. "Hannibal Bean is in the Yin Yang world back inside his prison" Omi continued. "When are we going to use them?" asked Jeff. "Hold it partner, you have control in your element a little bit more," Clay explained.

Somewhere in the U.S. Jack Spicer found use in his inventing skills as a T.V. repairman. "I fail in my dream, and now look at me," Jack complained as he drives down the road, when he got a call. "Hello, this is Spicer's T.V. repairs, if your T.V. is broken, I can fix it." Spicer greeted. "That's really pathetic," a familiar voice came through. "Hannibal Bean, I thought you were in the Yin-yang world?" Jack Spicer yelled in shock. "I am, but I found away to contact you. That's why I need you to do me an old favor," Hannibal said at the phone.

"Anything, for you" Jack Spicer said with sparkles in his eyes. "I need you to raid the Xiaolin temple," said Hannibal. "But after the last battle, there was no point to even do so," Jack Spicer exclaimed. "This times different, there is new students just started training, which means…" "Easy picking," Jack Spicer laugh evilly. That day he bought a plane ticket and flew strait to the temple. That night things are about to get worst.


	5. Jack's Attack

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Jack's attack**

Back at the Pedrosa's house every one was minding their own business. Tai was in his room playing the latest game his grandfather (Kimiko's father) gave him. Sam and Lilly were on their laptops. Lilly was doing a little research on the villains that disappeared after the battle, and Sam was chatting with Paul back in Mexico. Jeff was walking around the house trying to see which room is what. What they don't know is they were being watch…

Earlier that day Jack Spicer Return to his old lab, still under his parents house and prepare the Jack-bots. Now he and his army of robots talking to Hannibal on the phone. "Shouldn't we be at the temple?" asked Jack. "Omi and Clay still live there. We will need something to call them out of there. That's why we're here," Hannibal explained to Jack Spicer yet again, "So tell me what they're doing." Jack looked through his binoculars and checks each room. "The girls are on their laptop, the youngest Pedrosa is playing some video game, and the farm kid is in the living room." "What about Mr. and Mrs. Pedrosa?" asked Hannibal. Jack looked and saw them making love. "Lets just say they have preoccupied themselves," Jack answered. "I'm also guessing that I don't want to know." Hannibal replied back, "Just about," said Jack. "We'll attack the boy playing the game then, since he's vulnerable.

Back at the house Tai was playing his video game when there was crash through his window and Jack-bots. "What in the world" he shouted. The bullets fire at him as he dodges them. "Here goes nothing," said Tai as he wave his hands, "Wind" a gust of wind attack one of the Jack-Bots but more came, then Jeff came in. "What in the world?""I know, Jeff would you please get my parent's it's an emergency, I'll hold them off," Tai yelled at Jeff. "On it," Jeff left the room as Tai hold them off.

Jeff ran through the hallway, Lilly stopped him, "Jeff what's wrong? What's with the commotion" "Tai's being attack I need to get his parents," "We're one step ahead of you." they turned around to see Raimundo and Kimiko ready for battle. "Lilly, go up to the temple and get Omi and Clay," ordered Kimiko, "there is a good chance there is more of them." "Yes ma'am," Lilly left the room and headed toward the temple. "Jeff Sam stays in the hallway and stay away from any windows. There is a good chance he's still spying through the windows," Raimundo ordered them. "Yes sir," Rai and Kimiko ran into the room and saw the Jack-bots surrounding Tai. "Mommy Daddy, these weird robots attack me out of no where, Ahh." He was shot on the leg. "Wudai Mars Fire" Kimiko fired fireballs at the robots stopping them. "Sonic Boom wind," Raimundo used his wind element to attack the robots.

They were down for awhile but more came. "Tsunami Strike water, Wudai Neptune ice." A wave of water smashed into the robots, along with ice shards. Omi came in. "Sorry I'm late. Clay is looking over Lilly and keeping an eye on the vault," Omi explained to them. Tai was knock out from the pain, and was sleeping. "What happen to him?" "He tried to handle the robots while Jeff went to get us, lucky for him we sense trouble the moment before the robots attack," explanation, and hearing Jeff side of the story. They wander why Tai was attacked. "I think this is why," said Kimiko as she picked up Tai's game boy. "He must have looked vulnerable, while he was playing his game." "It's a good thing Jack doesn't know Tai real well." Rai said as he placed their son on the bed. "Wait, Jack as in Jack Spicer?" Sam came in with Jeff as it was clear for them. "Yeah, apparently he tried attacking us, forcing Omi and Clay to leave the temple, so that he can steal some Wu." Rai try to explain to them. "How about we discussed it tomorrow? As for tonight we'll sleep in the temple," said Rai.

Raimundo carried Tai on his back as they headed to the temple. When Tai finally came through he was in compartment Lilly was sitting their watching him. "What happened?" Tai mumble. "Tai you're awake." Lilly shouted. "Again what happen? All I remember is robots circling me as Mommy and Daddy came in." Tai remembered. "I don't know myself, I was told to go to the temple and get Omi/Clay. I was told, you were knocking out after one of them shot you're leg." Lilly told him. He looked as his leg and notice there was bandages around that area. "Your mom Dad along with master Omi and Clay are talking about the situation. They said Jack Spicer was behind the attack, but they also think someone is giving him outside help. Untill then we're staying at the temple," Lilly explained. After the explanation Tai walked outside where Jeff tackled him with happiness.

**Next chapter: The original Xiaolin Dragons talk about the situation, and an old ally comes to visit them.**


	6. Master Monk Guan Returns

Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Master Monk Guan**

**Returns**

In the Meditation room the Omi Clay Raimundo and Kimiko discuss the situation. "As we know Jack Spicer never was so great at making plans like this. So that means he must be having help from someone else." Omi reminded them. "It can't be Wuya, one we would of known, and two We're the only ones who know where the puzzle box is." said Raimundo. "Chase Young still in the hiding, plus this doesn't sound like something he would do," said Clay. "Yeah it sounds more like what Hannibal Bean will do," said Kimiko. "But we were there when Hannibal Bean was locked back up in the Yin-Yang world," reminded Raimundo. "If only master Fung stayed, he could of help us out," Kimiko said as they went depress.

"Hey, Master Fung maybe not here, but you still have one more master to turned to for help," Dojo reminded them. They looked up, remembering that Dojo was right. "Master Monk Guan," Omi replied. "Yep, and I can send a letter telling him the situation, with the fact of our theory," Dojo replied, "untill then we need to train the young ones more than ever. And get them started on using the Shen-Gong-Wu soon."

They sit there quietly untill Lilly knocked on the wall since there wasn't a door. "Sorry to interrupt but you told us to tell you when Tai finally wake up," Lilly told them. "It's ok Lilly, so how is Tai doing?" Omi asked. "He's up, playing with Jeff actually," Lilly explained. "Those two became friends real fast." Raimundo responded to what he heard, "At least he's ok." "Lilly tell the others first thing in the morning we're going to continue with where we stop last night," Omi told Lilly, "Yes Master Omi," Lilly left to tell the others. "Tomorrow we teach them the moves we learned as well," Omi told them, "Dojo send word to Master Monk Guan, even if it's just a coincidence that Jack set an attack, the news of our old villains returning, might catch his attention," Omi told Dojo, "right."

The next day everyone was in the same position as the day before. "Now before we continued it's only fair to give you an advice," Omi told them, "even though we've been working on you're skills individually, you can practice on your teamwork, that way the next time there is an attack like you were yesterday, you'll have a greater chance together, this also will reflect on your skills, when all of you reach Apprentice and Wudai Warrior level," Omi explained to them. They nodded, especially Tai after what happened to him last night.

They separated into their parts, with the dummies. Jeff's and Lilly's was different from the last ones mostly because they practically destroyed theirs from yesterday's training. Jeff's took the form of Tubbimura, and Lilly's looked like Vlad. "Another of your enemies?" asked Sam as she looks at the 2 new dummies. "I think I'll take on the one that looked like the Cyclops," Jeff said looking at his dummy.

"Today, we're going to teach you ways to use your elements. After words you can learn your selves in using them in attacks," They showed their students their techniques, with out combining it with their element. Then the student's try themselves. "Interesting way of training your students" said a voice from behind "Yeah, but at least this way they can increase their own skills," said Omi as he watch Sam try her own attack. Then they turned around and saw Master Monk Guan stand over them. "Master Monk Guan!" they shouted it even caught Lilly's Tai's Sam's and Jeff's attention. "It been awhile young ones, or I should say 'Fellow Xiaolin Dragons?" he said with a smile on his face. "Mommy, Daddy who's the big guy?" Tai asked as he came up. "Ah you must be Tai Pedrosa, nice to meat the son of Raimundo and Kimiko," he said as he place his hand on Tai's head, as Tai pushed it off. "Tai, Sam, Jeff, and Lilly this is Master Monk Guan. He trained us once," Raimundo introduce them to Master Monk Guan.

After awhile they continue with their training, as Master Monk Guan watch. "So did you hear what happen last night?" ask Rai. "Yes, in fact I been sensing a disturbance in the air for a while, I was planning to come and warn you, when it happened," Master Monk Guan answered, as he continue to watch, noticing how Tai manage to move around on his bad leg while trying to summon the wind in his attack. "I'm surprise Tai didn't inherit both powers of Fire and Wind," Master Monk Guan said watching Tai finally created his move, and was giving it another shot at the dummy. He wasn't the only one, as Jeff finally got his own attack, then Lilly, and finally Sam. "They learn fast," Master Monk Guan responded. The students walked to the others ready for what they have to do next. "You have a accomplished summoning your own element, and use it against your enemy. Now you're ready to learn the other basics of a Xiaolin Dragons. This includes usage of the Shen-Gong-Wu," Omi explained to them, as they cheer with joy. "It looks like you can handle training them, so I'll be on my way," Master Monk Guan said as he was about to leave, "before I return to my temple I'll check the other 2 enemies of ours," he left them in confusion.

"What 2 enemies?" Sam asked. "2 that hopefully you won't have to fight," Raimundo said to the young ones. That day they finished up training and tomorrow they start using the Shen-Gong-Wu for the first time.

**Next Time:** **Everyone gets one Shen-Gong-Wu and what they must do is use it against each other. Then Jack Spicer Launches another attack and took a few Shen-Gong-Wu, and now have to retrieve them before trouble really start in: First Xiaolin Showdown**


	7. First Xiaolin Showdown

**Chapter 7**

**First Xiaolin Showdown**

The next day the students stand outside as Kimiko Raimundo Omi and Clay went to retrieve the Shen-Gong-Wu. "I wander how they worked?" asked Lilly. "I don't know mommy and daddy never let me near the temple until the day before you guys came, and I still haven't been in there," answer Tai with a shrug.

Just then Omi and Clay come out with the trunk with Rai and Kimiko fallowed. "Inside this trunk are magical objects, each with their own power. We know them as Shen-Gong-Wu," Rai told them as Kimiko opened the trunk and inside hold the objects. "We didn't put all of them in there, but it does hold Shen-Gong-Wu that is perfect for dragons in training that just started using them," he finish explaining. "Uh sir, these objects look like, well, regular day things, and junk. No offense," Lilly said as she picked up the two-ton tunic, Omi took over from there.

"Yes they do look like odd items you find anywhere but that's to hide their true power. The power that can only be summoned at a certain way," Omi told them, "for example, that tunic there is known as the 'Two-Ton Tunic' if you wear it like any other shirts and call its name it will grow into a steel like armor and protect you from most attacks." "Cool I want to try," Tai said as he grabbed the Shen-Gong-Wu while Lilly still had a grip on it. "Whoa, whoa, come down partner. If you grab it like that while someone still has a grip on it, you will find yourself in a Xiaolin Showdown quite easily," said Clay as they stop fighting for it. "Xiaolin Showdown?" they asked curiously.

"It a showdown when two people that is after a Shen-Gong-Wu, go at each other in what ever game they agree on," Kimiko explained this time, "they each wager 1 Shen-Gong-Wu, and the winner of the showdown not only win the Shen-Gong-Wu they were after, but also the losers Shen-Gong-Wu." "Can you wager more than 1 Shen-Gong-Wu, and can you go against more than one opponent?"Tai asked eagerly, and apparently the others want to know as well. "Slow down son," Rai told Tai "Yes you can wager more than one Shen-Gong-Wu, but only under a few conditions in a showdown. As far as going up against more than 1 enemy, it depends on how many grabbed the Wu, both of which we'll explain to you later on." The young dragons in training groaned at that response. "As you work on using the Wu, not only it will help you enhance your skills, but it can also prepare you incase you have to go into a Xiaolin Showdown. And with Jack Spicer return in his old evil ways, you might wined up finding yourself in one," Omi finished.

Omi then took out the Shen-Gong-Wu that match's with the student's elements. Lilly was given the Star Hanabi. Sam was given the Orb of Tornami. Jeff was given the Third Arm Sash. Tai was given the Sword of the Storm. "Ok I give, what am I suppose to do with this sword?" Tai asked looking at the Wu given to him. "Swirl your sword around while calling its name," Raimundo answer his son's question. Tai did so "Sword of the Storm" and create a small tornado, "Cool," Tai respond at the power. "Sam aim your Wu at the target and call its name," Omi instructed Sam. She move aim it at a rock, "Orb of Tornami" water blasted out of the orb, destroying it. "Jeff when you use your Wu you need to direct it to your target," Clay told Jeff who was ready to give it a try. "Third Arm Sash" he called out and directed it to a tree and punched it, "Cool," Jeff responded holding it, "It works as a flexible third arm, so it can do more than that," Clay explained. Lilly basically aim the Star Hanabi at a remaining Dummy from Sam's training, "Star Hanabi" a blast of fire destroy the dummy.

Next they tried it on who ever they were team up with. Tai and Jeff were paired up, and Sam and Lilly paired up, for 5 minutes then they switch. Tai hardly gave Jeff a time to use the third arm sash as he literally blown him away. Sam and Lilly fired as many shots from their Wu's canceling each other out.

Out at the edge of the mountains Jack Spicer was watching over the Monks training. "Ha, they really are amateurs. I could take them out easy. I doubt Hannibal won't mind me having my fun with them," Jack said with an evil grin on his face.

Back at the temple, they switch and continue. Jeff was paired up with Lilly as he finally had the chance to use his Wu. Tai was paired with Sam, and Tai was making waves with the Sword of the Storm. Raimundo and Kimiko were watching their son from the sidelines. "I think he's overdoing it," Rai said as Tai finally blown Sam away. "There's still Lilly, and you know what happen when fire and wind go against each other," Kimiko said nudging her husband. "Don't remind me, I still have the scars from it," said Rai.

"Ok one last switch," Omi announced. Tai face to face with Lilly. "You got lucky so far Pedrosa but I'm going to show you that you can't just blow out fire with wind," Lilly announce holding out the Star Hanabi, "Bring it," Tai said holding the Sword of the Storm with both hands. "Star Hanabi" Lilly shouted as fire starts going after Tai, but he manage to dodge it. "Sword of the Storm," he created a gust of wind going after Lilly, she also manage to dodge it, as Tai launch another wind attack, except he was on top of it. "Good plan, but because you're the dragon of wind doesn't mean you can't be defeated. "Star Hanabi" she shot a fire blast right where Tai was standing, knocking him down. "Times up," Omi called as they stopped. Tai got up brushing the dirt off. "Now I see what Daddy meant by Fire is one of the elements you don't want to mess with," said Tai. "I'll take that as a compliment," Lilly said as she walked off.

"Very good guys, you got the hang of the Wu quiet easily," said Omi, "Now before we stop right there, we have something to show you." Omi pulled out a scroll and showed it to them. "Ok, what is it?" Jeff asked picking it up. "This is the scroll of the Shen-Gong-Wu, if there is a Shen-Gong-Wu you want to learn about this is where you look," Omi finished. The rest of the day they were stuck with chores around the temple. "Ah, I hate chores," Tai complained as he had to clean the kitchen, "We train here so we have to work here, I guess," Lilly responded as she also had to work in there while Jeff had the meditation hall, and Sam had to clean up the training ground. Even Omi Clay Raimundo and Kimiko were doing chores.

"Why again we agreed to this?" Rai asked dusting the room as Kimiko water some of the plants. "It's only fair, we cause as much of this mess as they did," Kimiko answer picking up some of the stuff Jeff the night before after they were attack. Raimundo smiled at his wife, not even paying attention to what he was doing. "What's wrong Rai? Kimiko answer as she stop for a while. "You sure look beautiful today," Rai answer with a smile on his face, "Rai, you say that everyday whenever you get a chance," Kimiko told him smiling back. And it was true, ever since they were together as boyfriend girlfriend, Rai been saying those compliments to her, and she never actually got tired of hearing it. They manage to get back to work, but that won't stop them later on.

Outside the temple Jack Spicer was spying waiting for an opportunity. "Here's my chance they're to busy doing chores that they wouldn't even know what will happen," Jack Spicer said as he snap his fingers summoning Jack-Bots. Tai was cleaning the sink when he sense something. "Lilly, did you feel that?"Tai asked. "No, actually I don't," answer Lilly. Just they heard Sam screamed as Jack-Bots surrounded her. Tai and Lilly was the first ones to ran out and notice the Jack-bots again. "It's those robots again," said Tai, what they don't know is that the others were dealing with the Jack-Bots as well.

Tai notices that the Shen-Gong-Wu from their training was still there, and he ran toward the Wu. "Trust me, I know what I'm doing," Tai made it to the chest and pulled out the Two-Ton Tunic. "Sam catch," Tai threw the Wu at Sam, as she remembers what Omi told her about it, and put it on over her clothes. "Two-Ton Tunic" Sam called as the Tunic grew into a metal armor protecting her from the attacks, then Tai pulled the chest toward Lilly. "Let's see what else we got here," Tai and Lilly dig through. The only problem is that they only recognize the Sword of the Storm, Star Hanabi, Orb of Tornami, and the Third Arm Sash. Lilly picked up the Star Hanabi, and Tai picked up the Sword of the Storm.

In the meditation hall Jeff dodge another attack. "I need to get the others, but the robots are blocking the door," Jeff said as he dodges another attack. He slide under the robots and started to run toward the training place. The robots filled the place. "Tai," Jeff shouted. "Jeff catch," Tai shouted throwing the third arm Sash. After a few attacks most of the robots were destroyed and Jack was about to make a grab when Tai jumped in and both touch the mind readers conch. "This will be good," Jack said, "Little Pedrosa I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown.." "What? But I never been in a showdown before," Tai said. "Tai," Raimundo and Kimiko shouted. "Mom Dad, this guy challenged me into some Xiaolin Showdown I don't know what to do," Tai shouted. "Except it and make your offer we'll guide you from there," Raimundo responded. "Fine," Tai said, "I offer my Sword of the Storm against your Mantis Flip Coin." "The game is red light green light, the first one to the finish line wins," Jack said. "Except it," Kimiko shouted. "I accept," Tai responded. "Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!" Jack shouted as the field change into a bridge floating in air with the street light ready to go. "Gong Ye Tampai" Jack shouted. "It means 'Get Ready Go," Kimiko replied.

The light turned green as Tai and Jack ran till it turned red and they froze. When the light turned green, Jack flipped the mantis flip coin shouting, "Mantis Flip Coin". Jack jumped a few feet. "Oh I get it now," Tai said taking his sword of the storm. He ran until the light turned red. "Why don't Tai just use the Sword to fly across the field?" Sam asked. "Cause the same reason why Jack isn't jumping further," Omi said. "The red light," Clay responded.

When the light turned green Jack used the mantis flip coin again but Tai aimed at him. "Sword of the Storm" Tai shouted spinning the sword of the storm and a tornado kept Jack in the air longer. "What is he trying to do, help Jack win?" Dojo asked. Just then the light turned red and Tai stopped. Jack how ever fell which meant he moved so he was back at the starting point. At the green light Tai spin his Sheng-Gong-Wu shouting, "Sword of the Storm". The twister pushed Tai further. "Jack-Bots attack" Jack shouted as Robots surrounded Tai. Tai smirked as the light turned red and the robots were send back at the starting point. By the next green light Tai crossed the finish line and everything returned to normal.

Tai had the third arm sash, mantis flip coin, and sword of the storm. Jack left but he still had some of the Sheng-Gong-Wu. "Alright little partner," Clay congratulated. "Yes you did a far better job than your dad," Omi agreed.


End file.
